Stowable second and third row seating for vehicles is generally known and often includes a floor panel movable to provide access to a location where such stowable seats are stowed, especially with respect to the second-row of seating. Such floor panels can be complicated in nature and often include three to four hingedly connected panels to facilitate access to the seat stowage area. Operation of these floor panel arrangements is often not intuitive to a vehicle occupant and can also be cumbersome to manipulate to gain access to the storage/stowage area. Further, such floor panels often have to extend beyond legs of the second-row seat and thus include gaps or openings that are not covered when the seat is stowed. Thus, while known stowable seating systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.